Akatsuki Reading:Akatsuki Deaths
by SeverageHD
Summary: Akatsuki randomly got teleported to a strange white room with a big book in the middle what does this mean will the Akatsuki read their deaths and or prevent it or will they fail.
1. Regaining There Bearings

Akatsuki Reads:Akatsuki Deaths

**Bold=Reading the story/Black Zetsu  
><strong>Regular=Speaking outside the story  
>Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of the characters in this story<p>

Chapter 1:Getting Their Bearings

The whole akatsuki dropped into a whole white room with a wide screen tv on in front of them(So they can see some stuff)and some books on a table there are couches surrounding the table so the akatsuki sat themselves(Itachi Black Zetsu/White Zetsu Sasori in Front Deidara Kisame Tobi in the right side Sasori Hidan Kakuzu on the left side Pein and Konan near the back)What happend un! Yelled Deidara.

I think we should read regain our bearings Said Sasori who in the moment the perfect picture of calm(Not Indifference thats itachi's Job).

Okay we are in a random white room lets just stay calm Spoke Itachi who in the moment couldn't care less about the Situation there in.

I think we should read the book** Or eat it **Said Zetsu who is very comfortable being on the couch(IDK why I said that but just go with it).

Ugh where do we get the food! Whined Hidan Suddenly a book came out of nowhere.

Pein leaned over to grab it,it reads** Food will come on breakfast,lunch And Supper.**

That answers are questions Hidan Said Kisame with a bloodthirsty smirk(He Just does).

Yep Hidan Said who by the way is looking very satisfied that his god jashin dropped that book(He will be so disappointed that it wasn't).

Does this cost money Questioned Kakuzu who is looking very nervous about his money being taken away.

Why do you think this cost money kakuzu they dropped us off here for a reason no need to worry about your money said konan(Who is currently taking half the couch her and Pein are sitting on.

(Author Notes)

I thought this will be very fun to do so have fun reading

Review if you want there fights or only there deaths(Death fights)


	2. Pein's,Konan's And Zetsu's Recruitment

Chapter 2:Creation Of Akatsuki  
><strong>Bold:Reading the storyBlack Zetsu** talking/  
>Regular:Normal Speaking<br>Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or anyone stuff in here

**Chapter 2:Creation Of Akatsuki**

Hey who's going the read the fucking book! Swore Hidan as he didn't want to be the first one to read

I will read un says Deidara who wants to fucking destroy the book on the table but if theres a god at work there he might be sentenced to a lifetime reading that book forever ever ever

It reads **Creation Of Akatsuki **Hm readed Deidara

Hurry up says the white zetsu who is less patient than his other half who is at the minute glaring at him heatedly

Hmm okay Says Deidara

**Akatsuki Recruitment:Pein**

Umm aren't you the leader aren't you suppose to recruit people? questioned Kakuzu

Yes i am leader it's probably showing how i recruited you people says Pein who is looking rather shifty(like looking at the ground,up and thats all)

**Where there is light there is also darkness said a deep voice  
>As long as there are winners there are losers as well continued the deep voice<br>It is cause and effect and one cannot be separated from the other continued again the deep voice**

**Now there is also Yahiko,Nagato And Konan **

**Yahiko Is dead Nagato Has a Fucking creepy face and Konan is just sad**

**But imagine a world that only knows winners**

Fuck that shit if the world is only winners then wheres the blood and war you fucking sad piece of shit! Yelled And Swore Hidan who is looking pretty pissed off of a world that only has winners which means no wars no wars mean no blood no blood means no sacrifices no sacrifices mean no immortality

Wow Hidan did you take your chill pills today sayed Kakuzu because he paid 1000 ryo each for 1 pill(He got scammed)he's pissed he had to use money and pissed now if hidan didn't use it

Deidara Ignored them and continued Reading

**A world that only knows peace says the deep voice  
>A world that only knows love continued the deep voice<strong>

**Worlds like these can be created help us and you will learn the way says the deep voice**

What is that supposed to mean questioned Itachi who at the minutes doesn't look as confused as he is

Probably saying if they join him we will learn the way to create a world full of peace commented Sasori who is looking at the book in deidara's hand trying to sneak a peak  
>but not succeeding which by the way is weird so he justs sits back and hear deidara's voice as he reads(Don't say a word)<p>

**It's a rainy day in Amegakure(When is it never)clouds are passing amegakure some civilians are trying to clean their windows but can't get high enough**

Don't they have lader's in ame questioned Kisame? who is looking quite bored that there is no fighting yet if at all in this book

Its probably to slippery to climb a ladder when it's a raining Kisame they could crack a head or worse damage there brain(eugh) Answered Itachi

Deidara Continued To Read

**Now there are 7 people with a defeated Hanzo in front of them one looks like yahiko with orange hair but this one has 2 rippled eyes and some piercings in his nose mouth and ears same as the others but different Hairstyles body's and piercings patterns**

That must be painful to put on commented Kisame who is looking repulsively at peins piercing in the room he wondered how they go around his body(eugh)does he have one on his dick?the world will never know

It is said Pein who is looking like he might have protected his piercings  
>Now continue Deidara Continued Pein(XD)<p>

Deidara Continued reading

**Finally your dreams come to fruition...said the deep voice**

I think i almost forgot about him commented Kisame who is looking very sheepish

Everyone Ignored him and Deidara Continued Reading

**Suddenly Tobi teleported in saying with the same deep voice as the deep voice It was worth all the sacrifices It took to get here **

Sacrifices Sacrifices or Sacrifices for pussys Spoke Hidan who is looking very confused to which sacrifice it is

Whats your idea of a sacrifice for pussys? said Pein

You know the one where you like use people to get where you are now answered Hidan

Then yes it is a sacrifice for pussys Spoke Pein Again Shocking everyone with his dirty mouth konan meanwhile is glaring at him for what he doesn't know

**The six paths of pain and Konan turn around to tobi who by way is still teleporting in saying it was a long journey but...this is the end of the eternal war of the hidden rain then theres zetsu who is going out of ground twirly as he does.**

I told you not the do that anymore! spoke konan who is looking at them sternly Zetsu looks down and looks like a kick puppy(you just wanna hug him)

Come on Konan no harm done right? said Pein who is looking sternly to at zetsu but not so sternly as Konan Konan justs look at him and then sighs then slowing lowering down the intensity of her stare

**Finally zetsu came out the ground all that is left is to conquer the land create the world we want continued Tobi now I need to ask the both of you to Help Fulfill my dreams continued Tobi I believe that was the promise continued continued Tobi**

Hey when did I say I promise you that? Spoke Pein

You just said i promised cheerfully speaked tobi who is looking very happy at hearing his much cooler self

**I understand said Pein So what do you specifically required Questioned Pein**

**First Is members said Tobi In order to move as the *Akatsuki*  
>I'd say we need to gather lets say 10 members not including me<strong>

Why not including you! spoke a very angry Pein

**Now there is something weird with this tobi he has long hair not short hair**

Can we get a picture said white zetsu?

Suddenly a picture went falling on the table

Kisame Picked it up it show a pictured of tobi with his black outfit with a scarf around his neck and his long hair and his glaring sharingan eye

Cool spoke white zetsu again as he looked at the picture of Tobi

Deidara Continued Reading

**In the akatsuki we already have...You and Konan Said Tobi  
>With Zetsu,That makes three continued Tobi<br>Go and Gather 7 Others Continued Tobi**

**Why not include yourself among us? questioned pein**

**I need to take care of things behind scenes answered Tobi  
>When the time comes I will join akatsuki but until then...You will be the leader said Tobi<strong>

Does that mean your leader now tobi? questioned Pein with a murderous expression on his face

Maybe or Maybe not Spoke Tobi Quickly Fearing Punishment he went behind his senpai stuffing his head on his shoulders

**Understood Said Pein  
>Originally your plan was one of my goals It's good to know were on the same page continued Pein<strong>

I am always on the same page spoke up Tobi so suddenly it put people in a state of shock which didn't last long

Deidara Ignored him and Continuing The book

**Tobi Narrowed his eye and said heh**

**So what are we gonna do about finding the other members spoke Konan**

**I already have my eyes on some said Tobi with his arms still crossed  
>It would be a tragedy if any who were unworthy join Continued Tobi<strong>

**Who are they? Inquired Konan**

**Tobi put up 3 fingers and said i have three in particular in mind said tobi  
>One stole the hidden waterfalls secret technique and is now immortal Kakuzu<strong>

So that is how you got immortality Said Hidan who thought he was praying for a Rival God

What do you think i was doing praying to a rival god to your Jashin-Sama Spoke Kakuzu Sarcastically when he said Jashin-Sama

Hey fuck you! Jashin Sama is real you fucking non believer piece of shit! Spoke Hidan who was practically having so much rage that calling Jashin-sama unreal was Blasphemy

Continue Deidara Pein Commanded

Deidara Nodded and continued to read

**Second a rogue ninja of the sand a puppeteering Genius Sasori**

Sasori Looked up in pride at puppeteering genius

Don't look so big and tall he's probably just saying that to make pein feel good about getting you spoke Kisame

**A third and final one is not someone not too distant from me i will bring him in myself Finished Tobi**

**Zetsu here will be your guide said tobi who zetsu is looking so creepy with one side smirking and the other emotionless  
>Contact each of them...and bring them in the akatsuki continued Tobi<br>Now go complete your assignments for our ambitions Finished Tobi**

**Then he did a hand seal and he's teleporting away away away**

**Finally the chapter is finished yelled out deidara as he threw away the book**

**-Author Note-**

**I'****m doing the akatsuki meetings for each character like **

**One akatsuki recruitment then the next chapter will be there death so its (Pein RecruitPein Death**

**Sincerely The Author(Not the author that wrote naruto but the author that wrote the intakes from the characters of akatsuki)(Not the Anime Intakes the Story Intakes**


	3. Pein's Death

**Akatsuki Reads:Akatsuki Deaths Chapter 3  
>Bold=Reading StoryBlack Zetsu** **Talking**

Regular=Speaking Normally(ETC Outside the Story)/Watching TV(For Fights or I really wanted to use that Tv)

**I do not own the story or anything in this fanfiction**

**Chapter 3:Pein's ****Death**

"So who wants to read next?" asked Pein he's trying to not look at Konan so much(aww cute a crush)(Just so you guys can know I'm not doing pairings)

"I'll go" Konan said Finally and she's trying to not look at Pein so much(Looking at the body of your crush)

"It reads **Akatsuki Deaths:Pein's Death"**

"So does this mean Pein dies first?" asked Kisame

"Nah the story writer is just being a stupid douchebag who doesn't want to go 1st to last un" said deidara(:( I love you to Deida-Chan)

"Hehehe Deidara-Chan you on your time of month?" said hidan smirking as he said it

"I'm a guy un!" Screamed Deidara Furiously because every thinks he's a girl

"Konan read now" commanded the Leader(AKA Pein)

Konan silently obeys reading the story

**Pein is floating in the air above konoha**

"Why are you there" Asked Itachi? Who doesn't want his village to be destroyed by the hands of the LEADER(Of the World)

"I am a god Itachi I can be anywhere I want to" Said Pein

"Jashin-Sama is a real god you fake weak god weakling piece of shit!" Said Hidan who is trying to pray to Jashin-sama

"Shinra Tensei!" Yelled Pein know pain he added

Hidan went flying across the room Agggh groaned Hidan

Konan continue reading commanded The Pain God

Konan silently obeys again

**"Shinra Tensei!" Pain Screamed The Whole Konoha Under Him got flattened**

Everyone looked at Itachi who looks like he's gonna cry

Konan silently continued reading the book

**Time skip :D**

"Mother FUCKER!"Screamed Hidan who looks about ready to beat up the author out of his stupid high chair.

**Now it shows Nagato who is looking like he never ate before with giant sticks on his back and some bulky life support.**

"Wow" Kisame said who is looking repulsed at the description of giant sticks on his back

"Man un that must be some bulky life support"Said deidara

"It is I can't even walk"Said Pein who wants his legs back so bad

Konan continues reading the book

**And then you have Konan who looks impassively as ever and standing next Nagato**

And you see Naruto looking determined as ever

**Suddenly Nagato Smirks**

"Its the end of the world!"Screamed Tobi who is hiding under the couch

**Nagato puts his hand into a Snake seal then into a Ram Seal"Gedo Art:Rinne Rebirth"Nagato Says  
><strong>

**Then he died**

"Thats anticlimactic un" Said Deidara as he frowns


End file.
